<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate High by Heavenly_Pearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569795">The Ultimate High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl'>Heavenly_Pearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mila and Her Loves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not in a kinky way), Anniversary, Blindfolds, F/M, Not about drugs, Post-Canon, Romance, Skydiving, YOIRarePairWeek2021, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mila’s and Emil’s first anniversary, he plans a special surprise to celebrate: tandem skydiving!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mila Babicheva/Emil Nekola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mila and Her Loves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Rare Pair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we there <em>yet</em>?”</p><p>It felt like the hundredth time Mila had asked that question since her boyfriend of exactly one year had blindfolded her and led her to his car – at least she was fairly certain it was his car; it <em>smelled</em> like his car – but Emil was still as cheerful as ever, answering “Almost!” in a chipper voice as he took a left turn.</p><p>They had been “almost” there for what seemed like forever. Mila had no qualms being blindfolded in the bedroom, but it was disorienting while driving in a car, especially when she had no idea where Emil was taking her. All he would tell her before they left his apartment that morning was to wear comfortable clothes.</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t give me a <em>little</em> hint?” Mila asked, blindly reaching out with her left hand until she felt the fabric of his jeans. “Just a teeny, tiny one?”</p><p>Emil’s breath hitched at the back of his throat as she slid her palm (presumably) up his thigh, Mila smirking. Before she could do anything <em>too</em> dangerous, however, Emil took another short turn, the car finally coming to a stop. “We’re here!” he announced. “You can take that blindfold off now.”</p><p>Mila reached up to untie the blindfold, blinking her eyes as the black fabric fell away to readjust to the light. She then looked around. They were parked in an almost empty parking lot next to a large metal building covered in signs. As they were all written in Czech, Mila only recognized a couple of words, but her eyes widened when she saw the picture of a man with a rainbow-colored parachute painted on the largest one.</p><p>“Oh, my God, are we going <em>skydiving?</em>” she squealed in delight.</p><p>Laughing as he unbuckled his seatbelt, Emil leaned over and kissed her temple. “Surprise! You’ve been saying you wanted to do it, so I thought today would be the perfect day to finally go for it.”</p><p>“You thought right! Oh, but don’t I need to take classes or something first?” Emil had gone skydiving many times before and was even licensed as an instructor, but it would be her first time.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We’re going tandem, so I’ll be in charge of taking care of everything. I’ll give you some basic instructions when we get on the plane, but you can mainly just relax and enjoy the rush.”</p><p>“Awesome!” she said, unbuckling her seatbelt as well and reaching for the door handle. “What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!”</p>
<hr/><p>Thirty minutes later, after they had filled out the required paperwork and got outfitted with the necessary equipment, Mila and Emil were on board a small Cessna, flying over the beautiful Czech country side. Mila stared out the window in awe, still in disbelief that she was finally going to skydive. It had been a dream of hers ever since Emil told her of his own previous skydiving adventures shortly after they first began dating.</p><p>Tomas, the pilot, was actually a good friend of Emil’s, the one who got him into skydiving in the first place. He didn’t speak Russian or much English, so he chatted mostly with Emil, who occasionally translated amusing anecdotes and funny jokes into English so she wouldn’t feel left out. It reminded Mila that she needed to get more serious about her Czech lessons. She was decent enough when it came to basic conversations and could vaguely follow along with some of what they were saying, but she was far from fluent.</p><p>“Tomas says we’re getting close to the drop zone,” Emil announced, standing up from his seat. “Come on, let’s get you ready.”</p><p>Mila moved to stand in front of him, Emil attaching her to him with the straps of her harness. Her hair was already covered with a frap hat to keep it out of Emil’s way, and a pair of goggles hung around her neck.</p><p>“Nervous?” he asked as he tightened the straps. “It’s okay if you are; everybody is their first time.”</p><p>“A little.” She hadn’t been until he mentioned it, her excitement overwhelming what nerves she might have had, but her heart began pounding in her chest as the realization that they were about to jump out of an airplane with nothing more than a parachute to save them from certain death finally hit her full force.</p><p>As if sensing her butterflies, Emil wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed Mila’s cheek. “Remember, I’ll be with you the entire time,” he assured her. “You trust me, right?”</p><p>Inhaling a deep breath, she nodded. “Absolutely.”</p><p>She couldn’t say that about any of her exes, unfortunately. Her dating history was littered with hockey-playing jerkswho treated her like a toy, having their fun until they inevitably grew bored with her and tossed her aside. Emil was different, though. From the very start, he had treated her with love and respect, and she trusted him completely, body and soul.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, Tomas announced they had finally reached the drop zone and could jump whenever they were ready.Mila and Emil pulled their goggles up over their eyes, then with a nod of agreement, they jerked open the door together, the strong blast of wind pushing Mila back against Emil’s chest.She grabbed onto the frame and pushed forward, bracing herself as she stared down at the field of vibrant green below them. She felt another momentary attack of panic rising within her, but it was quickly squashed when Emil placed his hands on her biceps, soothingly rubbing her arms.</p><p>“Remember, don’t look down – look out,” he said, shouting to be heard over the sound of the wind and the plane’s propellers. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah!” she yelled back, smiling. “On the count of three?”</p><p>He nodded. “<em>Jeden</em>...<em>dva</em>...<em>tri</em>!”</p><p>And then they were falling.</p><p>No...more like <em>flying</em>!</p><p>Mila had imagined jumping out of a plane would be similar to dropping from the high point of a roller coaster, but it was nothing like that at all. She still let out a long, throaty scream, however, never feeling more alive in her entire twenty years of life.</p><p>“Oh, my God, this is so freaking incredible!” Taking Emil’s advice, she resisted the urge to look downward, instead looking outward at the horizon as she arched her body into the shape of a banana like Emil had instructed on the plane. The view was amazing, like something out of a dream. “We’re flying! We’re really flying!”</p><p>Emil laughed. “I knew you would love it!” he said. “I’m going to deploy the parachute now, okay? Let me know if you have any motion sickness.”</p><p>A part of her was disappointed, wishing they could stay in freefall forever – or at least a little longer – but a much larger part of her did not want to smash onto the ground like a pancake.Emil released the parachute from its container, their speed immediately slowing as if he had suddenly hit the brakes of his car. Mila experienced some mild discomfort at that point, but it was over so quickly that it was hardly worth mentioning.</p><p>“Wow…” she breathed.</p><p>With the parachute open, their bodies had shifted so that they were more in a seated position. They were more floating now than flying, but it was no less thrilling. The more languid pace allowed Mila to take in and appreciate the majestic views of the country she was fast thinking of as her second home. Everything was so beautiful, from the emerald green grass to an old, historic castle in the distance. Emil kept to a mostly gentle glide for her first time, but he did use the toggles a couple of times to perform some twists and turns, Mila shrieking and laughing with glee.</p><p>Much too soon, however, they began nearing the ground for landing. Emil told her to lift up her legs, maneuvering his body so he slid onto the soft grass on his backside, cushioning her from the brunt of it. He assured her beforehand that it wouldn’t really hurt him at all, but that still didn’t stop her from asking if he was okay as soon as she had caught her breath.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured her, laughing and wrapping his arms around Mila’s waist. “You? You’re not feeling sick or anything, are you?”</p><p>She shook her head and stared back up at the cloudless blue sky. It was incredible to think that just a couple of minutes ago, they were flying over 4,000 meters up in the air. Emil had once described it as the “ultimate high”, but Mila had never truly understood what he meant until she had experienced it for herself. Even on the solid ground, her body still tingled with excitement.</p><p>“I want to do it again!”</p><p>“Today? I think Tomas is booked for the rest of the day, unfortunately,” Emil said, starting to undo the straps of her harness, “but I’ll definitely schedule us some more time the next time you visit.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Once free from her attachment to him, Mila flipped over so that she was looking down at him, straddling Emil’s hips and planting her palms on either side of his head. “Thank you for doing this for me,” she said. “It was the best anniversary surprise ever.”</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He reached up to caress her cheek. “Happy anniversary, Mila.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary, Emil,” she said with a smile before before lowering herself for a sweet, yet passionate, kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: “Yuri!! On Ice” doesn’t belong to me.</p><p>AUTHOR’S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed the story! This fic was written for the Yuri!!! On Ice Rare Pair Week, Day 2: Gifts/Surprise. I’m doing something fun for this year’s Rare Pair event – six Mila one-shot romances, all shipping her with a different character. Tomorrow’s entry will feature Mila/Isabella!</p><p>Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>